One Night in the Firehouse
by tvfan123
Summary: An Owen/Cristina hot-shot. Rated M for mature content, a lemon but with a little bit of story behind it.


An Owen and Cristina hot-shot, a little while into their marriage but definitely before all the baby drama.

My apologies for a little "anatomical" language, but it's all with good intentions :-) Also, while I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot, it quickly turned into a story long enough to be a chapter!

* * *

Owen Hunt had had a long day, no, a long week at the hospital. He had been in the ER, where one crisis after another was only interrupted by an accident at Pike Place Market, all of which required his specific trauma expertise. As he sat down to finish the day's large stack of paperwork, the only thing he could think of was getting home to his firehouse apartment to sit quietly on the couch with a cold beer, enjoying the company of his beautiful, sexy wife.

Cristina Yang had other plans. She too had had a long day, but hers had been way more enjoyable. She had spent the day doing kick-ass cardio surgeries, and had definitely left the hospital on a post-surgery high. She was excited about her life, she was learning a lot every day under the wing of Dr. Altman, a cardio rock star, and her marriage to Owen had never been stronger. So tonight, Cristina wanted to celebrate their love, and maybe just how awesome of a surgeon she was. Cristina could think no better way to blow off some post-surgery steam than to make a little steam of their own.

She arrived at the apartment a little before five, and after noting that Owen would probably arrive near seven, she noticed that the loft-style apartment looked even messier than usual, and that was saying a lot, she was Cristina Yang, after all. So she decided to spend near a half hour tidying up. She wasn't exactly cleaning, Owen usually took care of the vacuuming and dusting, but she did go around and pick up out-of-place things, tossing clothing in the direction of the bedroom, throwing out old take-out boxes and re-arranging the couch pillows and blanket, which clearly exhibited signs of a recent tryst they had moved from the couch to the floor. Smiling, Cristina began to form the night's plans in her mind.

At 5:30, Cristina jumped into the shower and began to wash the day off of her body. As usual, she found that the hot water helped to soothe the tension in her sore muscles, but it also served to loosen her up, making her even more aware of a growing need deep inside her, she needed her husband to come home so she could relieve a different kind of tension.

She stepped out of the shower and headed to the dresser, wrapped in a towel. Opening the drawers, she searched in vain for something a little less ordinary; something sexy that she didn't wear so often that wearing it had almost become synonymous with run-of-the-mill sex. With that thought Cristina stifled a chuckle, even ordinary run-of-the-mill sex with Owen was intensely hot, but she still wanted something new and exciting to wear. Then she remembered; she had purchased a certain item for just this occasion, last year when the chief had told her SGMW had too many surgeons and not a big enough budget for her to come in on her day off. She walked quickly to her closet and stood on her tiptoes to reach for a shoebox hidden in the back. Inside, the found a lacy dark purple cami with delicate straps and a mid-thigh length. She paired it with a matching pair of panties, black fishnet thigh-high stockings, black stiletto heels, and a silky black robe that was just long enough to cover her thighs, but still had a plunging neckline that was nicely complimented by the purple lace that peeked out from underneath.

Finally, she ordered some Chinese food, put on a little makeup, and added some moose to her slightly-damp curly hair so that when it dried it would have a sexy beachy-waves look. Then she sat on the couch and waited for her Owen to arrive home.

Right on schedule, Owen traipsed up the stairs at seven fifteen, having met the delivery guy at the front door. He called up the stairs as he ascended; "Cristina, I've had the longest day, thanks for taking care of dinner…" he paused as he arrived at the top of the stairs, he could only gape at the site before him.

"I know you're probably hungry," conjectured Cristina, "but I've been waiting for you to get home, and now I'm hungry for something else." she said, sitting seductively from the couch. Owen processed her words as he slowly stumbled across the hardwood floor. Those shoes! The fishnets! He could only imagine what she had on under the robe…

As if she was reading his mind, Cristina untied the robe and allowed it to fall open a little bit, revealing the tantalizing new piece of lingerie that waited beneath it. Owen regained some composure, put the food down on the nearest surface, and grinned a knowing grin as he walked toward her hurriedly, loosing his shoes and jacket as the went. Once on the couch, he kissed her heavily, with a breathy exhale that made her heart leap.

"You're wearing too much clothing for what I have planned." she said between kissed.

"You have a plan, Mrs. Hunt?" Owen loved to use her married name whenever they were being intimate, it reminded him that she was all his.

He smiled against her neck and began to plant kisses there while she unbuttoned his business shirt. He pulled back, surveying her face, and smiled when he found her staring back at him with a sultry pout.

Pausing for a brief moment, Owen ran his strong hand down the side of his wife's face, caressing it and running his thumb over her lips. In a moment of reflection, he counted his blessings that she had chose him. Next, Cristina grabbed him by the back of his neck and swiftly pulled his face towards hers, pulling him down as she settled against the arm of the couch. She ran her hands down his heated chest and paused to admire his abs, the taut, rippled skin giving way to his sensitive lower abdomen. She unbuckled his belt quickly but then changed courses to run her hands around his sides, up his back and to his shoulders where she quickly removed his shirt. Meanwhile, Owen had been busy kissing any part of her body that he could get his lips on, blindly moving about her neck, shoulders and arms, reaching under her robe in a pseudo-hug while he lay on top of her.

Cristina grinned, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as fast as she could, reaching in to caress his member with her dainty yet strong hands. Owen stifled a moan, and helped her to push his pants and briefs down his legs, then kicking them off the side of the couch. She sat up, and pushed him back to sit on the couch with his feet planted firmly on the floor. "Now _you're_ the one that's wearing too much clothing," Owen breathlessly suggests as she kicked off her shoes and straddled his lap. He slowly peeled the robe off of his wife's shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin, hovering closely over the spaces in-between each open-mouth kissed spot. Now sans robe, Owen was able to admire Cristina's new wardrobe addition. He loved the deep purple color, and the lacy piece seemed to hug all the right places while still leaving little to the imagination.

He ran his hands up her thighs and pushed the hem of the cami up to her waste, noting that the panties underneath were a thong, and because her legs were astride his, he could wrap his hands around her waste and admire her butt with nothing in-between it and his bare hands. He attacked her neck with sloppy kisses as she began to writhe on top of him, barely meeting his growing penis with her waiting crotch. Cristina whimpered into his ear "Owen, I want to take you on the bed, but I don't think I can spend anymore time without you inside me!"

Without hesitation, Owen wraps his strong hands around her waist, lifting her up slightly and pushing her panties aside while he plunges inside of her. She moans, accepting his full length. He stands, wrapping his arms around her back as she wraps her legs around his. Still inside of her, he crosses the room in large strides towards the bed. They land roughly, with Cristina on her back as he pulls out of her slowly, deciding that he wants to tease her a little more before heading toward a finale.

He sits up and leans back; she's so beautiful stretched out on the bed, her legs instinctively clasping together. He smirks and pulls her stockinged foot toward his well-built chest; she playfully pushes against it as he slowly peels the fishnets up her thigh, past her knee and down off of her foot. He replaces her newly bare foot back onto his chest and undresses the other leg, slowly but steadily. Without pause, her underwear follows the stockings, which are by now soaked through with anticipation. He slides his hands from her thighs to her calves, and gently tugs her ankles back so they slide against his shoulders as he leans in toward her waiting pussy. He wraps one hand around her thigh, kissing the inside of it as he runs his finger down her folds. She inhales sharply, writhing in anticipation. He plunges two fingers inside of her as he sucks on her clit and lightly skims the fingers of his other hand along her inner thigh. She's so close to orgasm, she can't take much more but she decides to take off her cami and give him more skin to kiss and touch.

"Owen, my breasts" Cristina whimpers as she nears orgasm. He continues to suck and pump his fingers slowly in and out of her as he reaches up and runs his fingers over her hardened nipples. The added stimulation proves to be her undoing, and she moans loudly as she is taken over by strong convulsions. He grins against her inner thigh, and begins kissing his way up her body. He lays down next to her and props himself up on his elbow. "That was amazing, baby" she says as he looks down at her, "but now it's your turn."

He raises his eyebrows inquisitively as she pushes his broad shoulders, pushing him down onto his back. Cristina straddles him once again but this time, no fabric stands in the way between his cock and her pussy. She reaches down and guides him into her, breathing out as she takes his length deep inside of her. She smiles as she leans forward; kissing his lips and softly biting at his chin and jawbone. She steadies herself, resting her hands on his chest. He once again holds on to her waist as she begins to rock her body back and forth on top of him. Next, she leans forward and places her hands against the headboard, and begins to swivel her self in circles around his penis, never stopping as he nears his release.

Knowing that she must be near another orgasm, he simultaneously comes up to take one of her breasts into his mouth, savoring its soft firmness, and reaches down to roll her clit with his fingers. She gasps coming quickly as she accelerates her pace on top of him. Finally, to bring him over the edge, she leans back, pulling him up with her to a seated position. She begins to bounce on top of him, almost allowing his penis to leave her completely before slamming down on to of him once more. "Come for me, baby" she breathes into his ear as she runs her fingernails through his hair. Owen obliges her, burying his face into her shoulder as he grunts loudly. He falls back, bringing her with him stroking her hair while she lies on top of him.

Owen sighs heavily as he stares into his wife's eyes. It may not have been what he had planned for the evening, but Cristina Yang had definitely given him something so much better. Plus, after some re-heated Chinese food, he's pretty sure it'll be his turn to be the one with a plan.


End file.
